


20

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	20

样貌清纯的姐姐其实是个被肏熟的人妻，老公出门前给她戴好了贞操带，小屄里插着按摩棒，抵在子宫口前，走两步就会被狠狠捅一捅小子宫，她的腰都被肏软了，只能躺在床上等着老公回来，给她的小屄解痒，被折磨地受不了了，她慢慢闭上眼睛，拿起床上的按摩棒陷入遐想，这时响起了开门的声音，她睁开眼睛，嘴角泛起一丝满意的微笑。


End file.
